


A Blatant Affair

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-21
Updated: 2004-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how secret is Hermione's secret relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blatant Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge where I asked my friends for prompts. It can also be read on [LiveJournal](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/2413.html) and [Dreamwidth](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/2060.html).

A beautiful tawny owl swooped from the rafters of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table, a small note clutched in its talons. It dropped it right in front of Hermione Granger and soared away immediately. This would have suggested to anyone looking that the note came from someone in the school because anyone who was intending to send it further away would have secured it better, and the owl would have had to take a bit of a rest before taking off again. Of course, for those not looking for subtle clues, the collar inscribed 'Hogwarts' was a dead giveaway.

Ron Weasley looked up from his food for a moment. "Another owl from your secret admirer?"

Hermione beamed at him from across the table. "Of course. Who else would it be?"

Ron didn't answer, but just continued to eat.

"Did Hedwig leave me any post?"

Hermione turned to see Harry Potter walking toward the table, and she shook her head. "I was the only one that received an owl this morning."

"Of course, your secret admirer," Harry replied, much to Hermione's delight. "Have you discovered his identity yet?"

A light blush spread on her face. "Well...he keeps sending me a poem and a location every couple days, but I haven't gone yet."

"Why not?" Harry asked although he didn't seem to be paying attention anymore. He was focused on a bit of homework that he hadn't managed to complete the night before due to Quidditch practice.

"I don't know who this person is. What if he's a maniac or something?"

"Hermione," Ron injected after he swallowed a mouthful of food. "He goes to Hogwarts. I don't think Dumbledore would let a maniac come to school."

Harry chuckled. "I don't know, Ron, he let you come."

"I'm serious! You-Know-Who was a Slytherin once."

"Dumbledore wasn't Headmaster then," Harry pointed out, taking a bite out of a sausage. "Even if the guy's nutters, at least he's around to keep him under control."

"I guess I can't talk to you two," Hermione replied in a huff, although the fact that she was pleased by the conversation was barely concealed. "I'm going to the library. I'll see you after Arithmancy."

"Sure, Hermione," Ron agreed, grabbing some pancakes for his plate.

After Hermione was out of hearing range, Harry chuckled as he put more ink in his quill. "Do you think she guesses that we know how often she's been meeting her 'secret admirer'?"

"Nah. She's having too much fun at leading us along to think that we would guess."

Harry shrugged, and the two boys went back to their breakfasts.

-

"So, Hermione," Parvati Patil began quietly as she climbed into bed for the evening. "Who is this admirer that you keep getting notes from?"

"What?" Hermione asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

Lavender Brown chuckled, then looked at the rest of the sleeping girls in the dorm to ensure that none of them woke up. "Come on, Hermione. We've seen the notes you get. And didn't you get flowers once?"

Hermione closed the book and settled into her covers. "I don't know what you're talking about," she replied sleepily. "The notes are from my parents."

"I guess they could use the school owls to reply, but why did they start sending owls this year when they haven't before?" Parvati asked suspiciously.

"Uh...I just told them that they could use them." She closed her eyes.

"Okay. And your mom scents the letters with expensive cologne, too?"

Hermione's eyes opened wide. "How do you know that, Lavender?"

"We're do sleep in the same room that you do," Lavender pointed out. "We can smell them. It's just so...masculine, it really sticks out."

Parvati grinned. "I didn't think your father would use a Wizarding cologne. Did you get him some for your birthday?"

"Good night," Hermione replied quietly, but firmly. Her light snoring filled the room in a few minutes.

Lavender winked at Parvati. "Do you think she knows that we know that she's going out with Draco Malfoy?"

"She might now," Parvati giggled, "but I don't think so."

"Good night, Parvati."

"Good night."

-

Professor McGonagall handed Hermione her graded essay at the end of Transfiguration class the next day. As usual, it was full marks, and Hermione grinned at seeing it.

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome, Miss Granger."

She started to walk away, but stopped when Hermione dropped the book she was clutching in her arms and parchments spilled out from the covers. Hermione knelt to pick them up in a rush, blushing as she stuffed some carefully folded notes into her robes.

"Miss Granger? Do you need help?"

"No, thank you, Professor. I can do it."

Professor McGonagall had a funny look on her face. "Have you been getting enough sleep, Granger? You seem a little tired."

"I've been studying a lot, ma'am, that's all." All of the things off the ground were collected, so Hermione stood, bowed slightly, and turned to leave.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall picked up a pressed rose that she had stepped on. "Did you drop this?"

Hermione snatched it from her hand quickly and blushed a little. "Yes, thank you."

Professor Dumbledore entered the room, and Hermione nearly ran into him as she left the room. "Oh! I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore."

"It's quite all right, Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied, smiling widely. "I do get in the way sometimes."

Hermione used this as an opportunity to leave the room, and Dumbledore chuckled slightly as when McGonagall returned to her desk. "Minerva, do you think that Miss Granger has realized that everyone in the school knows about her and Mr. Malfoy?"

Professor McGonagall had evidently been struggling to keep a straight face when talking to the girl earlier. Her resulting giggles were almost girlish in quality. "I don't think she thinks anyone knows. I do love how naïve she is in this subject."

-

That night, Hermione snuck quietly out of Gryffindor Tower and hurried to the corridor where the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy was hung. She looked at the blank wall opposite, then paced in the hall three times, concentrating hard. After her third pass, a polished door appeared in the wall, and she slipped inside.

It had been Draco's idea to meet in the Room of Requirement, and she hadn't disagreed. In fact, it was the ideal place for any couple to meet, and she was surprised that no one else had thought of it. She always had the foresight to include a magically protected lock on the door so they could have as much privacy as they wanted, and they also had an alarm that would go off at five-thirty in the morning in case they fell asleep. They hadn't needed either yet, but no relationship with Hermione would ever be impractical.

Hermione looked around the room with satisfaction. It held a plush canopy bed with dark green sheets, and various cabinets around the room contained anything from lingerie to costumes. She hadn't looked in all of them yet, but she wouldn't be surprised if some of them held riding crops or chains or something. Draco seemed the type to want that sort of thing. Of course, she wasn't quite ready for anything like that yet, but she was always open for ideas.

She opened a cabinet that held teddies and laughed. These weren't really her style, but she put on a black one and put a silky matching robe on over it, neatly folding her pajamas and setting them at the bottom of the cabinet. She was just posing on the bed when the door opened and Draco walked in, his dark green pajamas contrasting his blonde hair nicely.

"Don't forget to lock the door."

"Nice to see you, too, Hermione," Draco replied as he locked the door. But he was smiling as he did it. "Did you actually put on lingerie?"

Hermione gave him a coy look, and it wasn't entirely feigned. Draco had been the first person she'd slept with, and she didn't have the experience to pull the sex kitten act off completely. "I guess you'll have to come see, Draco."

He took off his shirt, taking special care to stretch as he did so. They didn't know too much about each other yet, but Draco had noticed early that she loved how he looked shirtless, and he always made sure to show it off. If she could have spoken while he did so, she would have thanked him for it.

Once the shirt was off, Draco threw it aside and sat next to her on bed, giving her a rather chaste kiss. "Do you think anyone knows about us?"

Hermione suppressed a laugh. They both knew that the entire school was abuzz about it. Keeping it all a secret excited her because she could pretend that it was a forbidden romance. Sure, Ron and Harry's unspoken support made it as approved as any romance could be for her, but it hurt no one to pretend.

"Of course not." She smiled broadly. "Why would they?"


End file.
